meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Scroll Cannon
The newly inveted Scroll Cannon is a device created by the Meridian Arch Mages to allow non-magically inclined people to use scrolls to defend their own cities. The invention was only completed after the beginning of The Second Great Demon War mostly out of necessity and is only available in limited quantities. As the name suggests the weapon uses modified scrolls to power its ammuntion. Description The scroll cannon looks like (to meridian people) a weird crossbow with a circular chamber that scores the scrolls in it below the main body of the weapon, within this chamber is a multitude of scrolls for the user to use. A Scroll Cannon that is in use typcially smells like Burnt Paper due to the way it consumes the ammunition that is put into it, Cannons that are fired repeatedly usually produce smoke around the rear of the device. Operation Typically there are two types of spells put into these chambers, Area spells and direct spells. Due to the demon threat, most Scroll Cannons are armed with spells that bypass demon defenses like Spell Resistance and Natural Resistances. Once the weapon is armed, all it takes for a user to use is to hold the trigger down and wait for the device to cast the spell in the direction it is pointed. Most spells take 3 to 4 seconds to launch from a Scroll cannon (Standard Action), and it can fire a spell every few seconds until it runs out of ammunition in its chamber. Scroll Cannon Ranges depend on the ammunition used and cannot fire beyond that range (unless the weapon is enchanted with an enchant that increases range), so it cannot make use of range incriments. Depending on the Scroll cannon, most carryable versions only have 20 spells in them, while the mounted ones can have up to 100 spells per ammunition case, Handheld versions only carry 5 per case. To change out a Scroll Cannon's ammunition chamber, it takes about 6 seconds (Full round action, can be reduced by feats) Due to Ease of use, Scroll Cannons are considered Simple Weapons for proficiency purposes. Pricing The Typical Scroll cannon costs 5,000g and is considered Master Worked as is. A Scroll Cannon can further be enchanted, however does not gain any benefit from any additional damage increasing enchants. The smaller hand held version costs 10,000g. Ammunition Scroll Cannon ammunition is written differently from normal Scrolls and allows for the mages crafting the scrolls to shorthand a lot of it, allowing for the scrolls to be made faster and cheaper, however they are quite difficult for people to use without a Scroll cannon and take about 5 times as much to read the short hand and cast the spell than to use a normal scroll, also currently only damaging spells are able to be made into ammunition. Typical Scroll Cannon Ammo is usually made by a specialist whom increases the spell's potency. It's DC is 20+Spell Level. cost per scroll = Spell Level * Caster Level * 10g (Usually 25g for normal scrolls) Example: Fireball(3rd) * Caster level 10 (fireball maxes out at 10d6) * 10g = 300g/Scroll More commonly mages produce ammunition from spells that do are not hindered by a Demon's Spell Resistance. Such as Orb of Acid. Orb of Acid: 4th level * Caster Level 7-15 * 10 = 280g (7d6) to 600g (15d6)